


point of intersection

by inkreservoir



Category: Naruto
Genre: Compare and Contrast, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkreservoir/pseuds/inkreservoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their differences and similarities lie in the questions they don't ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	point of intersection

Why _puppets?_

Orochimaru doesn’t ask, Sasori doesn’t answer; it’s not really the most important question between them and they find they can get more done when they synergize their thoughts without context. _Immortality,_ the concept of it is what links them to one another and if they ever actually spoke about it, they would find they are quite different.

Sasori builds them with just one thought on his mind: _forever_ , he can maintain a puppet for however long that he wants to, can replace old pieces and wiring, create new ideas as he thinks of them and integrate them, anything that doesn’t work can be discarded, anything that does work can be built upon and improved and kept long into the future. His puppets can be broken, but they can’t be _taken_ from him, he wields them with unreplicable expertise and he _knows_ them, he created them, they are free from the unpredictability that chains down the rest of the world. You can’t miss what you never lose.

Orochimaru is so _temporary,_ with his transferring and his discarding, but if they ever actually spoke about it, they’d find they are quite the same. 

The permanence, for Orochimaru, is in _knowledge,_ accumulated wealths of information he’ll never seize to hold onto, no matter how many bodies they destroy they cannot take his mind, this is his evolution, shedding bodies like snakeskin but keeping his thoughts, tearing his soul to shreds but never his science, a spider’s web of foolproof traps and planning. They can call him inferior but not _underqualified,_ what he lacks in emotion he’ll make up for in theory, in concept, in knowing _everything_ and knowing it best. It doesn’t matter whether you’re kind if you have power.

There are no debates; their minds aren’t alike but they work in sync, toward better, toward lasting, toward eternal. Neither would say they’re fueled by spite but instead by _desire,_ helping each other to damage themselves so they can get along further, to forever, to perfection.

“I wonder how to get rid of the heart.”

“I couldn’t tell you; I never had one.”

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched the Sakura & Chiyo vs Sasori fight last night at 5 a.m. and felt like writing about him and Orochimaru. I’ve always found it interesting that it was the two people after theoretical immortality that were paired together, but more interesting than that, I think I find it interesting that Sasori even cared that Orochimaru left the Akatsuki. Their relationship must’ve been a unique one, to Sasori at least. If you’re waiting on Mending, writing a new chapter would take longer than these little shorts and exams are upon me, so it’s on hold until those are over. I finish exams April 20th, and hopefully will be able to go back to updating weekly after that. Thanks for reading this, and reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
